The present invention relates to a method of manufacturing sheets based on hydraulic binder, in particular sheets of plasterboard with feathered edges, to a production line for producing such sheets, and to an apparatus, particularly for making an impression in a preform based on hydraulic binder.
In a production line for producing sheets based on hydraulic binder, the sheets are generally obtained by cutting a preform based on hydraulic binder into determined lengths.
Use is therefore generally made of a cutting system made up of a wheel placed on the top of the preform and driven in rotation by the movement of this preform. The wheel is graduated and coupled to a counter which actuates the cutting device once the desired length for the sheet is reached.
The wheel and the counter are usually situated at the downstream end of the production line, a short distance away from the cutting device, this being so as to avoid the phenomena of lengthening or shortening of the preform.